Alicja Krzyzska
Alicja Beaumont Krzyzska is a character played by Lady Natalie. She is the daughter of Alim Abdul'Qadir and Chiara De'Croce, making her the sister of Alikhan Abdul'Qadir. Raised in a cult family, Alicja had to leave to embrace herself and learn to love herself, though it didn't come without its struggles. History Early Life The Runt Alicja was always ignored by her father, and often her mother as a small child. They were both busy people with busy tasks to do, so she was raised instead by her wet nurse, a woman by the name of Jenka Krzyzska, a Morytanian run-away, who had lost her daughter Alicja (where Alicja chose her name from) a year after birth. She was taken in by the cult when nobody else would give her food, In many ways, Jenka was Alicja's mother figure, sharing stories of making vodka in her bathtub and the horror of the Meiyerditch Ghetto. Alicja was often neglected by her parents due to one simple reason, she was an accident, born much later than her other siblings and born weaker and smaller than them. The fact Alicja struggled with dysphoria didn't help her either in this difficult time period. Upon discovering his weakest child was also too feminine for his tastes, Alim was quick to take the reins of raising his "son," to not be like that shameful Guthixian cousin of his. Alim gutted people in front of Alicja, beating them bloody, teaching her that they as "Queer people" were less than human. Alicja needed a way out. At age ten, she served as a formal squire to her brother Alikhan, before she teleported with a tablet, running through the streets of Falador. Eventually, she found a safe haven. Sugar and Spice It was a run-down, dusty haven, but it was a haven all the same. Susan Garren-Spice's brothel, serving colorful and queer clientele. Alicja approached the owner, and after almost being thrown out was given permission to be a waitress on the bar side of the establishment. They gave Alicja her first dress, did her make-up, and taught her how to carry trays of food and drinks. While fascinated with the place initially, Alicja was soon disenfranchised with having to care for it, well aware they really didn't have the money to give her a place to eat and sleep, but did anyway. Though the people were nice, she really didn't connect with anyone but Sue Garren-Spice, she really just couldn't understand why they went if they were not also transgender, and finally, they couldn't understand why Alicja never left her dresses, and despised being called "one of the boys." Eventually, Alicja turned 15, and approached her boss, asking to work the brothel rooms. Susan Garren had known this was not a good job for the girl, moving her to the bar instead to serve drinks. At age 16, Alicja asked again and Susan caved, allowing her to take the highest paying job, working a brothel room. Even then, it didn't pay much. Alicja worked here for years before she could finally have three thousand gold pieces. And when that time came, Alicja was 18. She switched back to bartending, really not that interested in sex with anyone, waiting for a make-over-mage willing to take her money. Finally, a very strange one answered her calls and prayers, a woman who stopped by the bar for a shot of vodka, performing parlour tricks involving removing her fingers. Alicja asked if it was possible to have her body redone, but the woman admitted she hadn't done anything like it before. On the condition the woman could keep whatever scraps of bone were leftover, Alicja drank a mix of strong painkillers and cadava potion, as her shoulders were narrowed, face rounded, hips widened and hands and feet made smaller. When Alicja woke up, her money was gone, her body reshaped, but none of the plumbing was touched. She was outraged, as the one thing she wished to be changed more than anything else was leftover. Alicja was heartbroken, cutting her hair short in stress. She was 20 years old, when she decided to travel to Falador, and join the White Knights. Asgarnia Squirehood Cut Appearance Alicja is undoubtedly feminine, with a rounded face and pronounced cheekbones. She has small hands and feet, standing 5'7. She has no body hair, having had her follicles removed by a make-over mage. She has an overall boyish figure otherwise, well toned with lean and compact muscle. Alicja has white skin, until she is exposed to the sun long-term, then her Kharidian heritage allows her to tan instead of burning. Personality Alicja is kind, caring, and protective of her friends. She does like remaining distant from people, however, as she is concerned her presence will bring harm to them. Or, the obverse, that people will bring harm to her when they learn more about her. Overall, Alicja is prone to worry more about the orders given to her then whether they benefit other people or not. She is a devout Saradominist, believing order not only must prevail, but will prevail. Possessions and Skills Jewelry Alicja is not a fan of jewelry, preferring to keep it minimal. Regardless, she has a symbol of Saradomin with a sapphire in the center that she wears constantly. Armour/Clothing * Corseted Dress A blue gown with red cloth on the hips and over the breasts. *'Crown Archival' War Robes A white silk covered leather overcoat, with a long black riding habit underneath. While intended for Magi, Alicja uses it as she can't afford more armour. *'Squire Armour' White chain armour, with an infantry helmet. Standard issue for White Knight Squires. Weapons and Tools *'White Halberd' * White Longsword Skills *'Horsemanship' Alicja is very new at riding horses, only having started upon being a White Knight Squire. In her life before this, it was a non-issue to ride or travel great distances as access to teleportation was common. *'Melee Combat' Alicja has surprisingly strong muscles for her frame, able to effectively use a halberd in combat from either horseback or on foot. Her longsword skills are still developing, but she is effective enough with it to use her side arm to defend herself. *'Language' Alicja is fluent in one language, Common, and knows her way around a few words of Entranan dialect. She can read and write in common, but not any other languages. Names and Titles * Miss Alicja Beaumont Krzyzska (Squire) (Alicja Beaumont of the most noble house Cross) * Aharon Abdul'Qadir al Faladi (Deadname) Trivia * Alicja is the fourth transgender character played by Lady Natalie, and like Jean Irongrey before her, is a Saradominist. However, she has no intention to convert and holds her faith dearly to her. * Alicja's middle name is a reference to famed swordswoman Lia de Beaumont. * Alicja has had to return to using false breasts following the attack of her brother. * Alicja is aromantic and asexual. She is neither romantically or sexually attracted to people, though unlike some asexual people she is not repulsed by sex. She had even done sex work to afford make-over magic. * Alicja ironically, chose to follow the naming style of naming after Ali the Great. Category:Asgarnia Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Saradominist Category:Transgender Category:Characters